Operation Jingle Bells
by Queen-of-the-Merry-Men
Summary: Regina finally has everything she could ever want when Robin finally chooses her but when she finds out Robin doesn't want Roland to celebrate Christmas the rest of family has to work to change his mind.


**Okay I promised you a Hood-Mills Christmas tale and here it is! I've always assumed that given his history of stealing from the rich to give to the poor that Robin would absolutely hate the idea of Christmas. This story is about the entire Swan-Mills-Charming family trying to change his mind. Obviously some outlawqueen and tons of DimplesBeliever! Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Regina mills was walking around town with her family when it finally hit her how happy she truly was. She had all her boys now, Robin, Roland and of course Henry. This past year had been one of the most difficult of her life. Between losing the sister she barely knew and the whole Marian debacle it was practically a miracle that she had survived. But she had. And when she'd finally discovered a way to save Marian Robin had shocked everyone by choosing Regina. Marian had been rightfully upset but Snow had been focusing on getting her adjusted to this new world. It had been a few months since then and Robin and Roland had officially moved into the mansion with her and Henry. Regina smiled. She finally had everything she ever wanted.<p>

The Mills-Hood family was walking towards Granny's for their Sunday breakfast when Roland noticed one of the dwarves, Doc perhaps, hanging lights on his house. "Gina what is he doing?"

Regina looked toward the dwarf attempting to line his windows with red and green lights. It was a bit early but nothing unusual. "He's just hanging up his Christmas lights dear."

Roland scrunched his nose in confusion. "What's Christmas?"

That stopped Henry dead in his tracks. "Wait! Roland you don't know what Christmas is?!"

Regina gasped when she realized there was no way he could. "That's right. There was no Christmas in the Enchanted Forest so this would be their first time celebrating the holiday."

Henry smiled at Roland. "Well Roland you are in for a treat."

"Why? Was I a good boy?" asked Roland excitedly.

"Yes," answered Henry. "And I'm going to tell you why that's such an important thing this time of year…"

For the rest of the way to Granny's and all through breakfast Henry regaled Roland with tales of Santa Clause and candy canes and Christmas trees. The smaller boy's eyes lit up with every word that fell from the older boy's lips. It warmed Regina's heart to hear both the boys so excited for the holiday. It would be the first Christmas that she and Henry wouldn't spend alone. She was a little excited for it herself. She looked over at Robin hoping to see her excitement mirrored in his eyes but instead she found that he'd gone all rigid. Every time Roland mentioned something to Robin with awe and wonder his father could only manage a tight-lipped smile in response. She thought it was just his confusion at this world's customs so she decided not to pursue it. When the boys ran off to get some hot cocoa for the walk home she turned to him and smiled. "Maybe we should head into the forest this weekend to pick out a tree to bring home."

"Sure if we decide to celebrate." He said diplomatically.

Regina frowned in response. "What do you mean 'if'?"

"I just don't want to set things in stone right now," he said shrugging his shoulders.

Regina scrunched her eyebrows in worry. Did Robin not want to spend Christmas with her?

Ever since things had calmed down in Storybrooke, Snow had insisted on a tradition of Sunday night dinners. She wanted the family to have a chance to bond over something other than crisis and tragedy. Even Marian was included since she was Roland's mother. She and the queen still had their problems but they mostly stayed out of each other's way. If anyone would ever ask her, Regina would swear up and down that she found these dinners to be a waste of time but the truth was she rather enjoyed them. It was nice to see Henry surrounded by all the people who were important to him. And as much as she might deny it she really did consider these people family.

After dinner the adults were sitting at the down at the table chatting when Snow turned to Regina and asked "Hey I was wondering if you'd be interested in planning a secret santa game for the family this year?"

In her peripheral vision she could see Robin roll his eyes. That's when she lost it.

"I'm sorry Robin do you have a problem?!" she spat at him. Everyone at the table went silent and all eyes went to the couple.

"What do you mean?" he said cautiously. He'd never really seen Regina get angry at him but he could already tell that this wasn't going to be a pleasant experience.

"Robin since this morning every time I or one of the boys mentions Christmas you have consistently gone rigid. So I want to know right now what your problem is! Do you not want to spend Christmas with me?" she asked.

"What? No that's not what it is," said Robin quickly. He couldn't believe that she would think that after all that they had been through. "I want us to celebrate everything we can together and make as many memories as possible. It's just…"

"It's just what?" asked Regina confused.

"I think Christmas is a ridiculous excuse for a holiday and I don't want Roland taking part in it." He answered softly.

Regina sat there for a minute in shock. Had she heard him correctly? A ridiculous excuse for a holiday? "And what exactly makes this holiday so ridiculous Robin?"

Robin looked out over the table at the other couples nervously. "Regina I think we should save this conversation for a more private time. I'm sure no one here wants to hear my thoughts on Christmas."

"Actually," interjected Emma snarkily. "I am quite interested in what you have to say Robin. Seeing as how my son will be spending a lot of time with you during the holidays I would love to know why his future stepfather is so against his future brother participating in the celebrations."

Robin took a frustrated breath. "Okay Emma if you really want to know. The description of this holiday that I have heard has led me to believe that it's nothing more than an excuse for overconsumption and entitlement. I don't want my son thinking that the only reason to behave is so a fat man in a red suit will shower him in presents."

"Oh. My. God." Said Regina. "You don't want Roland to have Christmas because you have an issue with giving him presents?"

"Robin that's… ridiculous." Said Snow jumping into the conversation. It broke her heart to think that Robin and Roland wouldn't be joining the rest of them for Christmas.

"It's not giving him presents that I have an issue with. It's giving him presents for no reason that is the problem." Corrected Robin. "Being a good and decent human being should be its own reward. I don't think we should be reinforcing the idea that the only reason to be nice is so you can get something out of it. And I'm sure that Marian agrees with me."

"Actually," said Marian. "I agree with the queen. I think Roland should be allowed to celebrate in the Christmas holiday."

All heads swiveled towards Marian in surprise. Had she really just agreed with Regina over Robin?

"Marian you can't be serious?" said Robin in shock.

"Robin all his life you have told Roland about the values of being a good boy and I can see that he's taken them to heart. But sometimes it's good to know that all the good choices you make can lead to good things. And I don't see what the harm can be in rewarding him for those choices for one day out of the year." She stated eloquently.

"Exactly," agreed Regina. "It's a holiday lesson."

"It's holiday blackmail." Smirked Hook.

"Hook!" said Emma warningly. She couldn't believe Hook of all people was arguing against Christmas presents.

"I'm sorry love but really? 'Be good or no presents?'" he laughed. "I've participated in blackmail enough times to know what it looks like."

"Okay forget about the presents," interjected Snow. "There's more to Christmas than just gifts."

"She's right," said Charming. "There is singing, and pageants and putting up decorations."

"Agreeing with the wife," muttered Hook under his breath. "What a shock."

"Did you say something pirate?" glared Charming.

"Not a word Dave!" responded Hook cheerfully.

"Look Robin I know the gifting might seem extravagant at times," started Snow. "But it's just one aspect of the holiday. In my classroom the kids and I take time to decorate the classroom tree. We go caroling at the local businesses. We even wrap donated gifts for some of the less fortunate families around town and the kids love it! It's not just about the gifts. It's about spreading joy."

"Yeah we even participate at the animal shelter." Added Charming. "We try to set some of the well-behaved dogs up with families for the week so they don't have to spend the holiday in a cage. Most of them actually end up getting adopted because of it."

"And this isn't just about Roland," said Emma. "When I was in the foster system Christmas was always a hard holiday for me and the other kids. We'd get donated toys and maybe a special dinner but that wasn't what any of us really wanted. We wanted a family to spend Christmas with like all the other kids. We just wanted a chance to make those memories and form some traditions of our own."

She smiled at her parents before continuing. "Now I finally have a family to make those traditions with and I would like for Henry to have the same. I can tell from the memories that Regina gave us and from my time with him in New York that Christmas has been always been one of his favorites holidays. Regina has worked so hard to make sure the day was always special for him and it was but we both know he's wanted more than one other person to share the holiday with."

Regina nodded her head silently. Even though she and Henry had their own special Christmas traditions she could always tell he thought the holiday would be better if they had more family. "Emma is right. This is the first Christmas Henry will have with his entire family and it's also Roland and Marian's first holiday together. And for once I would like the boys to look back on a holiday and not feel like they missed out on something important that everyone else had. Cause that is exactly how Roland will feel if you don't let him participate in the festivities."

Robin looked around the table searching for a fraction of support. He found none.

"It seems I have been outnumbered." he said bitterly. "Fine Roland and I will participate. This year. But if at any turn it seem like he is being spoiled I can call the whole thing off."

"Fine." Glared Regina

It always surprised Henry how soundproof the adults thought the loft was. In reality he and Roland had been listening to the entire conversation from upstairs. They had to make sure Robin realized just how awesome Christmas could me. He turned to the younger boy.

"Roland how would like to join me on Operation Jingle Bells?"


End file.
